


Family Business (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 24] - [Dean's POV]
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Family Business (EN)

“Seriously Dean, where are we going?” Sam asked.

Sam was in the passenger seat of the Impala. Cas and Jack were at the back, looking at me while waiting for me to answer the question. It was Friday morning, around nine o’clock and it had been almost fifteen hours since we were driving. I told everyone to pack some stuff for a whole weekend but I didn’t say where and I admit, seeing their confused faces was everything.

“I already said it. It’s a surprise.” I answered with a little smile.

“Yeah but I didn’t know what to pack. Guns? Just clothes?”

“Damn, relax, Sammy.”

My little brother was very stressed about this situation. The poor bastard just had the time to bring a few clothes and a gun whereas Jack almost packed his whole room. And Cas…? Well, Cas didn’t bring anything, as usual.

“Dean.” The angel said. “We all packed different things. You could have at least told us what is going on?”

“If it’s a surprise, then I’ll wait.” Jack said patiently, a little smile on his face.

Sam sighed and pinched his sinuses.

“Okay. I understand this is a surprise, but is there a good reason for us not to go on this important case I found yesterday? And now I clearly recognize the road and I saw a sign indicating we were going to Las Vegas, so Dean, what the Hell?” Sam said, looking at me.

“We’re not going to Vegas, we’re just passing near the city.” I said. “We still have around five hours on the road.”

I saw Castiel frown face in the rearview mirror.

“Are we going to Los Angeles?” He asked.

“What a discerning angel.” I said with a big smile.

“Okay, Dean. Really. What the Hell?” Sam said, losing patience.

I sighed. Damn, my brother was such a pain in my ass sometimes. I rolled my eyes and looked at the road, silent for a couple of seconds. Well, it’s been more than fifteen hours since we are all stuck in this car, so I could at least release the tensions in everyone’s body.

“Okay.” I said. “The good reason not to go on this stupid case is that we are going to Disneyland in Los Angeles. Happy? Because I am.”

I had a hint of annoyance in my voice because of Sam now, great. The latter choked on his saliva while Jack made a big smile.

“Disneyland?!” He said, almost screaming and getting up from his seat. “Oh yes! I’ve always wanted to go there!!! Thank you Dean!”

“Jack, calm down.” Castiel said with a soft paternal voice. “Don’t get too excited… You know what happened last time.”

Jack pouted and sat down again, nodding.

“Yes… Last time I get too excited because of coffee and because of our night at a bowling alley, I blew up my room…”

Castiel smiled and patted Jack’s shoulder. I saw our kid smiling back at Cas and looking at me in the rearview mirror with a big smile that warmed my heart. Sam cleared his voice and looked at me with a little furious look.

“You gave up a case involving demons… For Disneyland?” He said while emphasizing each word.

I shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Sammy was like a bomb which was ready to explode.

“I called another hunter so he is on it. Also, Donna and Jody are there for some backup, it’s gonna be okay.” I said, trying to reassure my brother.

“Disneyland, Dean. Disneyland.” Sam repeated. “What about ‘Saving people, hunting things, the family business’, huh?”

“Yeah, well… Rules are changing, Sammy. Now we can talk about ‘Singing with Elsa, hugging Stitch, the family business.”

“What-, you-, are you serious?” Sam asked with a very confused face.

I saw Jack chuckling and Cas rolling his eyes gently. Sam was shaking his head, unable to say anything. I chuckled and looked at him briefly. Poor guy.

“Hey, ‘Ohana means family, and’-“

“Yeah, ‘and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten’, I know the quote thank you.” Sam said while sighing.

“You know your classics Sam!” Jack said.

“So…? Happy?” I asked Sam.

Sam finally fainted a little smile and shook his head in a that-is-unbelievable way.

“I will be happy if you wear a Stitch shirt.”

“Haha, yeah I will, Sammy, and you will wear a Tangled one!” I said while laughing.

“Will I have a big Simba plushie?” Jack asked very happily.

“Of course, Kid, and Cas will wear Mickey ears!” I said.

“I don’t want to be part of this conversation anymore.” Cas answered.

“You have to choose man, Mickey ears or Cinderella’s dress.” I said, winking at the angel.

“Alright…” Cas said. “Mickey ears it will be.”

“You’re such a child, Dean.” Sam said with an amused smile.

“Yeah, I know. But we need this in our lives right now, so… Let’s enjoy this freaking weekend.”


End file.
